Ya no llores por mi
by Reiko De Kensington
Summary: Sokka es ahora el Príncipe de las Tribus Agua, pero le hace falta su Princesa para compartir su felicidad.


**Nota: Avatar: The last airbender y la canción "Ya no llores por mi" del grupo Tercer Cielo, no me pertenecen, escribí este fanfic sin fines de lucro, solo por entretenimiento. **

_Yo te extrañare._

_Tenlo por seguro._

_Fueron tantos bellos y malos momentos._

_Que vivimos juntos._

_Los detalles las pequeñas cosas._

_Lo que parecía no importante._

_Son las que más invaden mi mente._

_Al recordarte._

Después de la guerra, Sokka se había convertido en el Príncipe Sokka, heredero al trono de ambas Tribus Agua, ya que en la Tribu Agua del Norte, por el sacrificio de la Princesa Yue no había ningún heredero al trono.  
>Sokka comenzó a recorrer el Palacio de la Tribu Agua del Norte, su palacio, hasta que se encontró con una hermosa puerta, la abrió y sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas al descubrir a quien pertenecía o, mejor dicho, perteneció esta habitación.<br>Sobre la cama estaban el abrigo y el vestido que la Princesa Yue llevaba puestos el día que la conoció, el día de su cumpleaños número 16, sobre el tocador estaban la corona y los adornos del cabello que siempre usaba.  
>- Yue- Dijo Sokka, se sentó en la cama y pasó la mano suavemente por encima del vestido, el ahora Príncipe todavía lloraba- Te extraño tanto, mi dulce Princesa, es gracioso pensar que nos conocimos solo unos días, y yo te amo tanto, después de compartir tan poco tiempo y a escondidas-<p>

_Uhh! ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo._

_Para verte de nuevo._

_Para darte un abrazo._

_Y nunca soltarte._

_Mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo._

_Que Dios te ha llamado._

_Para estar a su lado._

_Así el lo quiso._

_Pero yo nunca pensé._

_Que doliera tanto._

- ¡Todo fue por culpa de la guerra!- Gritó Sokka con coraje- Si no hubiera existido esa maldita guerra tu seguirías con vida, como me gustaría tenerte aquí conmigo, ahora que yo soy el Príncipe, tu serias mi Princesa, solo mia, gobernaríamos las Tribus Agua juntos, pero por ahora me conformaría con verte solo una vez mas, besarte una vez mas, abrazarte una vez mas, solo una vez ¿Acaso será tanto lo que pido?- Sokka se secó las lágrimas de los ojos bruscamente.

_Ya no llores por mí._

_Yo estoy en un lugar._

_(Lleno de luz)_

_Donde existe paz._

_Donde no hay maldad._

_Donde puedo descansar._

_No llores por mí._

_Es tan bello aquí._

_(Con calma iré)_

_Quiero que seas feliz._

_Que te valla bien._

_Y cuando te toque partir._

_Espero verte aquí._

- Sokka, ya no llores por mi- El espíritu de la Princesa Yue apareció en la habitación- No me gusta verte así-  
>- Yue- Sokka abrió los ojos, muy sorprendido- No puedo evitarlo, te extraño tanto, te necesito junto a mi, tu fuiste mi primera novia, eres mi verdadero amor-<br>- Quizás, pero yo no puedo estar contigo y tu lo sabes, yo siempre te amaré, Sokka- Yue también lloraba.  
>- No, Yue, no llores, yo lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz- Sokka trató de consolarla.<br>- Yo seré feliz, si tú eres feliz- Respondió Yue.

_Yo te extrañare._

_Tenlo por seguro._

_Como pensar que la vida._

_Puede terminar._

_En un segundo._

_La vida es polvo._

_Puede esparcirse._

_En un momento._

_Nada trajiste._

_Nada te llevas._

_Solo lo que había dentro._

- Yo no podré ser feliz si tú no estás aquí, conmigo- Contestó Sokka.  
>- Si, si puedes, con la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego- Le animó Yue.<br>Sokka recordó a Azula, su enemiga por mucho tiempo, Zuko logró convencer a su hermana y a sus amigas que se uniera a ellos y ellas fueron las encargadas de sabotear todos los planes de Ozai sin que el lo supiera, después de que Suki terminó con el, Azula se convirtió en su mejor amiga, ahora seguía siendo Princesa y estaba al frente de los ejércitos de la Nación del Fuego, Sokka la quería mucho, eso era cierto, pero no la amaba tanto como a Yue.  
>- Ella solo es mi amiga- Respondió Sokka- Además es tan distinta a ti, bueno como el espíritu de la luna supongo que lo sabes-<br>- Tienes razón ella y yo somos todo lo contrario- Respondió la antes Princesa- Ella es fuego, yo soy agua, ella es sol y yo luna, ella es la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego y yo fui la Princesa de la Tribu Agua, su cabello en negro y el mío blanco, pero estoy segura que lo que tenemos en común es que ambas te amamos con todo el corazón, como nunca amamos a nadie en nuestra vida, la única diferencia es que ella si puede hacerte feliz en la tierra, puede casarse contigo y darte hijos, yo por el contrario ya no puedo, pues mi cuerpo terrenal a muerto-

_Uhh! ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo._

_Para verte de nuevo._

_Para darte un abrazo._

_Y nunca soltarte._

_Mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo._

_Que Dios te ha llamado._

_Para estar a su lado._

_Así El lo quiso._

_Pero yo nunca pensé_

_Que doliera tanto._

- Pero, yo siento como si te estuviera traicionando- Respondió Sokka.  
>- Sokka, solo me traicionarías si no rehaces tu vida con alguien que pueda hacerte feliz- Sonrió Yue- Yo estoy completamente segura que esa Princesa te ama, y que tu la amas a ella, por favor Sokka, no pierdas esta oportunidad de ser feliz a su lado-<br>- Esta bien, yo lo hare, te prometo que voy a ser muy feliz con Azula, me casare con ella, tendré hijos y gobernaré con justicia e igualdad las Tribus Agua, seré el hombre mas feliz de este planeta- Prometió el Príncipe.  
>- Gracias Sokka, eso me deja muy tranquila, yo creo que tu no me verás por un tiempo, pero yo siempre te veré y te protegeré, a ti y a toda tu familia- Yue le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sokka y se desvaneció.<p>

_Ya no llores por mí._

_Yo estoy en un lugar._

_(Lleno de luz)_

_Donde existe paz._

_Donde no hay maldad._

_Donde puedo descansar._

_No llores por mí._

_Es tan bello aquí._

_(Con calma iré)_

_Quiero que seas feliz._

_Que te valla bien._

_Y cuando_

_Te toque partir_

_Espero verte aquí._

_Yo te extrañare_

_Tenlo por seguro._

*** Algunos años después ***

- ¡Papi!- Llamó la pequeña Naomi de 6 años, iba corriendo hasta donde estaba Sokka- ¡Mira ya pude crear fuego!  
>- ¡Naomi, no corras con el fuego encendido!- Azula también corría persiguiendo su hija por todo el Palacio de Hielo, en la Tribu Agua del Norte.<br>- Pequeña hazle caso a mamá- Sokka tomó a su hija en los brazos.  
>- Está bien- La pequeña sonrió y apago la pequeña flama naranja.<br>- Es muy rápida- Azula sonrió un poco agitada- ¡Esa es mi pequeña!-  
>- Si, esa es mi princesita- La familia caminó hacia afuera del Palacio, decidieron dar un paseo familiar.<br>- ¡Buenas tardes, Jefe Sokka, Jefa Azula y Princesita Naomi!- Saludó un aldeano al ver salir a la familia real.  
>- ¡Buenas tardes!- Saludaron los tres, con una sonrisa.<br>La familia se dirigió a uno de los parques de la ciudad donde Sokka y Azula jugaron con su hija hasta que oscureció, la luna llena empezaba a asomarse en el cielo oscuro, la familia real seguía jugando en el parque.  
>- Gracias Sokka, has cumplido tu promesa, nada puede hacerme mas feliz que esto- Se dijo Yue a si misma.<p> 


End file.
